


Abdominales

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana, pero sobre todo la de Jane Rizzoli</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdominales

Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana.

Su trabajo la ha llevado a conocer casos en los que el cuerpo, en situaciones extremas, era capaz de hacer cosas extraordinarias. Además, había crecido en un ambiente en el que el arte se valoraba por encima de todo. Con cinco años ya sabía distinguir a la perfección un cuadro del Romanticismo de uno de la Ilustración. A medida que iba creciendo, descubrió que un plan perfecto para un viernes por la tarde no era ir al cine con sus amigas – inexistentes – o salir de fiesta, sino acudir a galas y exposiciones en compañía de sus padres. Allí sus conocimientos eran apreciados y, aunque quizá la consideraran una niña rara, tenían la decencia de callarse su opinión y tratarla con curiosidad. La respetaban y Maura adoraba estar rodeada de gente rica, culturalmente hablando.

Su madre la educó para apreciar la belleza. Aunque Constance se dedicaba a un arte más contemporáneo, siempre encontraba tiempo para hacer bocetos de personas que parecía que, en cualquier momento, iban a moverse. Conseguía captar con precisión la flexibilidad del cuerpo, los músculos marcándose contra la piel, los huesos sobresaliendo en los lugares indicados. Sus dibujos transmitían la fuerza que poseemos los humanos y de la que no somos conscientes.

Ahí tuvo su origen uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la pequeña Maura: colarse en el estudio de su madre cada vez que esta salía de la casa. Podía pasarse horas contemplando un mismo boceto, maravillándose con la sensación de realidad que la sobrecogía cuando sus ojos recorrían, trazado a trazado, la imagen.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, muchas de sus parejas sentimentales – o simplemente carnales – fueron escogidas cuidadosamente basándose en su anatomía. Pasar sus manos por sus espaldas y sentir los músculos encogerse y estirarse bajo la piel le pone mucho. Haciendo memoria, nunca ha salido con un hombre que no posea cierto atractivo físico. Y, aunque lo que más le atrae es su intelecto, muchas veces ha renunciado a encontrar a un hombre con quien pueda mantener una conversación estimulante por el deleite de un cuerpo bien esculpido rozando el suyo.

Ha de reconocer que los hombres de espalda ancha la vuelven loca, así como los que tienen los bíceps marcados. Pensaba que el hecho de que tuvieran o no “tableta de chocolate” le daba igual.

Pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Jane Rizzoli.

Eso había sido antes de ver por primera vez a su mejor amiga sin camiseta.

Maura tuvo en su época de universitaria varias aventuras con mujeres. Cree que la sexualidad de una persona no debe estar limitada a solo un género y con unas etiquetas establecidas, hay que tener la posibilidad de experimentar y conocer lo que pueden aportar ambos géneros antes de elegir a uno solo. Ella todavía no ha elegido, no ha encontrado alguien que merezca la pena.

No hasta Jane Rizzoli.

Recordaba con exactitud el momento en el que la vio desnudarse frente a ella por primera vez. La morena había agarrado ambos lados de esas camisetas de colores que usaba para trabajar y la había deslizado por su espalda hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Maura la había observado desde una esquina de la habitación con curiosidad. Siempre le había llamado la atención la detective y no tenía reparo alguno en hacerle saber que la encontraba atractiva aunque fuera de una manera suave y disimulada. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma: Jane todavía no se había quitado la parte de arriba y ella ya estaba excitada.

La morena tiene una forma de moverse… No existe un término para definirla. Los americanos lo denominan “swagger” pero Maura no está de acuerdo totalmente. Jane se mueve con sensualidad inconsciente. Menea las caderas suavemente al caminar, se aparta los largos rizos con un gesto de cabeza cuando le molestan, engancha los pulgares en el cinturón cuando está pensativa o simplemente no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Es peligrosa y sensual, casi como…

Como una pantera.

A eso hay que sumarle su pasión y entrega. Es puro sentimiento. Hay quien puede pensar que el color marrón en soso y corriente, pero esa persona no ha conocido a Jane. Sus ojos transmiten tanto, son capaces de volverse duros como la piedra o dulces como el chocolate. ¿Y el hoyuelo de su barbilla? Maura se sorprende muchas veces pensando cómo sería mordisquearlo. Respecto a sus labios, son finos y de un rosa pálido que invita a besarlos hasta enrojecerlos.

Pero volviendo a su cuerpo… El gesto que había escogido Jane para quitarse la camiseta realzó su anatomía. En aquel momento, Maura ya era consciente de que su mejor amiga estaba en plena forma pero no sospechaba hasta qué punto.

Su abdomen se aplanó y estiró siguiendo el movimiento de los brazos hacia arriba. La piel se tensó y los abdominales se le marcaron.

Llegados a este punto, la forense tuvo que cerrar las manos y apartar la vista. Estaba caliente, excitada y sentía sus dedos cosquillear con ansias por tocar a Jane. La camiseta de la detective siguió subiendo y entonces la mirada de Maura tropezó con la espalda de su amiga, con sus músculos contrayéndose y los omóplatos sobresaliendo momentáneamente. La morena se quitó la prenda y la dejó caer al suelo mientras cogía el pijama.

Maura se deleitó esos segundos con la imagen de su mejor amiga en sujetador frente a ella. Sus pechos no eran ni pequeños ni grandes, tenían el tamaño perfecto para ser rodeados con una mano. Tenía una espalda que muchos hombres envidiarían y unos abdominales que no estaban totalmente marcados pero que se veía que estaban ahí. No tenía que hacer fuerza para sacar músculo, Jane estaba totalmente relajada y abstraída.

Desde entonces, Maura sueña con recorrer el cuerpo de la detective con sus manos. En sus más secretas fantasías - de las que despierta en medio de la noche horriblemente excitada y sudando – besa, mordisquea y chupa los abdominales de la morena hasta que esta no puede más y le suplica que se mueva hacia otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando Jane lleva escote, no puede evitar que su mirada se desvíe momentáneamente y pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos al imaginar todo tipo de situaciones eróticas en las que ambas tienen un papel protagonista.

Así que, sí, Maura Isles admira la anatomía humana, pero sobre todo la de Jane Rizzoli.


End file.
